


限定恋爱

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: “永久标记，户君愿意吗？”横山依然看着锦户，只有他自己知道这一刻他心里是慌的，但他总有一种自信，他不会得到和心愿不同的回答，锦户也看着横山，青春期过后他就再也没叫过他哥哥了。他固执地喊着“横山君”“横山”，私心却希望他们能永远是彼此的“kimi君”和“户君”。他在这种别人看来无关紧要的小事上执拗得要命，因为这是他和横山专属的称呼，是不一样的。锦户深吸了一口气。“我愿意。”他没错过这一刻横山眼里像烟花一样绽放的欣喜光芒，他们像久别重逢一样紧紧地，久久地拥抱。锦户沾了泪水的双唇吻起来又甜又苦，肌肤相贴的地方火热到颤栗。





	限定恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 本文cp为【横亮】，ABO注意⚠️  
> 旧文重发XD

“我回来了——”横山一踏进玄关就喊道，话说到一半才想起，锦户给他发过短信了“今晚晚些回家”，自己也好好地回复了“好的”。

说不定已经先回来了呢？睡着了呢？他边解西装扣子边往屋里走，客厅一片黑，卧室里也并没有人影，连今早起床后没叠的被子都还是和出门前一个样。

外套被泄愤似地“啪”一下扔在沙发上，横山没去开灯，索性把腿翘在茶几上，喝着从冰箱里拿出的最后一罐冰啤酒，窗外六本木的夜景灯火辉煌，玻璃倒映出他自己的脸，孤单的、落寞的、三十多岁的单身汉一般的——明明不是单身汉来着吧？那一晚过后的周末，他打开门就看到锦户握着大行李箱的提杆站在门口，压得低低的帽檐下露出个有点不好意思的笑容。他把人让进屋里后悄悄摸了摸脸，才发现自己不知什么时候也笑得脸疼。

第二天横山久违地被食物的香味而非闹钟唤醒，打开虚掩的卧室门就看到锦户站在满地阳光中翻弄着煎锅，还侧过身打了个小小的呵欠。他站在原地悄悄看了一会，直到锦户把金灿灿的煎蛋倒进盘子里才上前：“刚起床的发型果然很厉害嘛”。

锦户还是被吓了一跳，有点凶地看了他一眼：“你不要突然跑出来说话啊！”横山抬手拨了拨他的头发，借着身高优势把人堵在餐桌前“chu”了一下额头，在锦户准备说点什么之前及时逃离，留给他一个喊着“我去洗漱”的背影。

横山的衣帽间多了和他风格迥异的衣物，成对的洗漱杯并排放在架子上，他几乎是用哄骗的方式让锦户不情不愿地和他一起进行惯例的睡前保养，睡意朦胧之时能感觉到床垫另一边的重量，锦户用的洗发香波和他一样，但闻起来又有不同。他安心地想，这就是我的全世界了。

从回忆里抽离，横山发现手里的空啤酒罐不知不觉间已被扭成一团形状不明的金属。尽管在一个组合工作，现在也住在一起，但是中间那段心知肚明的互相疏远的时光还是影响不小，他发现自己好像并没有那么了解锦户，性格不同，兴趣爱好不同，交友圈不同，总而言之，完完全全不一样的两个人，因为互相吸引而走在一起很容易，然而，想要好好经营生活，就必须直面各种各样的问题。比如现在，他有一个星期没在睡前见过锦户了，工作时又必须百分之二百地专注，根本没时间给他们两个交流感情。

横山咬着牙刷把一堆脏衣服直接倒进洗衣机，突然想起一个重要的问题：他和锦户——只是暂时标记而已吧？

思潮一开闸就再也收不住。

直到躺在床上，横山依然感觉自己的大脑在不甘心地转动，根本想不出什么理由，啊，可恶，已经想睡了……

“横山……已经睡着了啊”他模模糊糊地听到这样的声音。

早上起床，锦户已经出门了，留给横山的只有枕头上的压痕，餐桌上已经有点变凉的白米饭、味增汤、煎牛排，以及一阳台晾好的衣服。

“简直就像田螺姑娘啊……”嚼着牛排的横山想。

今天下午有演唱会的排练，横山吃完饭就去空无一人的健身房练了个够，他满意地看着镜中汗水淬炼出的流畅的肌肉线条，一晃神又想起锦户在背肌上留下指甲印的样子，他赶紧大力摇头，似乎这样就能把锦户驱赶出自己的脑海。

这样的做法显然不奏效，排练开始前锦户居然是和丸山一起出现的，挨挨蹭蹭的样子让横山莫名火大，他难得高声喊道：“还不快点，就等你们两个了!”丸山笑眯眯说着好好，紧走两步摘下贝斯包，锦户有点诧异地看了横山一眼，刻意转过头去向其他成员道歉。

看什么看。横山想。

整个排练过程横山一直盯着锦户的后背，反正锦户看不到，他大可肆无忌惮，身后的大仓却是忍笑忍得辛苦，让本就不明所以的村上更加莫名其妙。照顾到安田的身体状况，休息时间到得很快，横山正思索着找点什么话题，就眼睁睁看着锦户又和丸山“粘”在了一起。

“隆平……”他听到锦户说。

隆平？自从那个奇奇怪怪的约会企划后，锦户和丸山渐渐喜欢上了互叫名字。原先这还是横山提出的点子，可是别有用心之后，这样亲密的称呼怎么听怎么刺耳，明明对他也只是“横山，横山”地叫来叫去……

“安，你在喝牛奶吗？”大仓的声音听起来像是嗤嗤漏着气。

“啊？没有啊？”突然被问到的安田握着水杯，头顶仿佛有化为实体的问号。

大仓再也忍不住，嘎嘎嘎嘎地狂笑出声。

村上终于恍然大悟地看向横山。

丸山和锦户倒是相谈甚欢，一个抱着吉他一个抱着贝斯比比划划，眼看着锦户又要搭上丸山的肩膀，横山赶紧道“我们继续吧”，面对几道意味各不相同的视线，他特意指了指墙上的表，试图增加可信度。

“横山君今天干劲十足嘛。”排练结束后大仓用毛巾擦着汗湿的头发，眼神含义无限，在接收到横山的死亡瞪视后赶紧一胳膊搂过安田挡在身前，食指交叠在嘴唇前，比了个滑稽的叉。

明白，放心，保密。

“亮酱一会有空吗，一起走吧……”

横山嘴快于大脑，抢在锦户前面回答“他没有”。锦户又用那种眼神看了他一眼，向丸山解释：“抱歉啦今天和横山君有约了，下次再和丸酱一起出去。”

“诶，好的……”

横山扯着锦户走得飞快，把丸山的回答，大仓的爆笑，通通甩在身后，他不知道该不该把最近种种别扭的想法通通推给alpha对自己标记过的人天然的占有欲，但是占有欲会强烈到，看他对别人叫出亲密的称呼都感到不快吗？根本只是正常的朋友交往而已吧，一丝一毫逾距的地方都找不到。

是他，自己，心里有鬼。

“横山君。”

“啊？”横山吓了一跳，转头对上锦户写满怀疑的双眼。“没什么，只是想问问，你开车还是我开车？算了，看这个样子，还是我来吧。”

一路上锦户一言不发，横山干脆也放纵自己沉溺在漫无边际的思索中，错过了锦户从后视镜发来的数次偷瞄。

一到家横山就把自己扔进沙发里，掏出掌机按得咔咔响。浴室水声停了，锦户穿着浴袍在他身边坐下。

“在玩游戏？”

“不是，是狩猎。”

锦户笑了：“你一副急匆匆的样子把我叫回家，就是为了让我看你，狩猎？我和丸酱是真的有事情，你没事我就现在走了，反正还来得及。换了衣服洗个澡再玩，一身汗，你也不嫌难受。”

“今天哪也别想去！”横山把显示结算界面的掌机往沙发上一拍，对上锦户有点委屈的双眼，随意散落在额头的前发让他看起来很年少。横山突然感觉理亏，放软了声音说：“我去洗澡，你不许偷偷溜走。”

锦户对着关上的浴室门眨了眨眼睛，把自己今天背的包扯过来翻找。

“你……”横山推开门，没说完的话梗在了嗓子里。锦户转过头来看他，头上两只毛茸茸的耳朵。  
“那是什么……”话说出口才发现声音莫名干涩。

“耳朵。”

“我当然知道是耳朵……”

横山被一股大力推后几步，跌跌撞撞倒在沙发上，猫耳锦户自说自话地骑坐上他的大腿，额头相抵，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。

“可爱么？”锦户有点干燥的嘴唇蹭得他心痒，手不自觉伸进浴袍，抚上细韧的腰身。

“很可爱。”横山感觉锦户按住了自己的手，他索性轻轻探头，吻住了面前邀请似地微张的双唇，轻而易举地挑逗着对方的舌尖。

一吻过后二人都有些喘，横山闻到房间里逐渐升腾起的热带水果的香气，香蕉味，很甜，是锦户的信息素。

“我记得……不是今天吧？”

锦户的表情有点慌乱：“好像提前了……？”

“那还想出门，这个样子和丸山出门吗？”

“都说了不是你想的那样……”

横山无视锦户的挣扎，就着这个姿势把人抱进了卧室，正好这几天哪里也不用去了，好好在家把事情说清楚。

“今天出门前又没叠被子？”被放倒在床上时锦户故意问，换来横山加速解他浴袍带子的动作。真要说的话他们对彼此的身体算不上十分熟悉，第一次多少有借酒壮胆的成分在，之后因为需要早起的工作实在太多，每天大多只是单纯抱在一起睡，然而那种残留在身体中的甘美感觉依然能在这种时候迅速刺激他们的神经，指挥着身体进行符合本能的行动。

短暂的犹豫后，一切还是从亲吻开始的。锦户似乎特别喜欢和横山亲吻的感觉，勾着他的脖子不松手，横山不得不在嘴唇被亲肿之前捧住他的脸强行分开，锦户从鼻腔里发出粘腻的抗拒声，让横山忍不住笑出了声。

“什么啊，亮是在撒娇吗？”

“是又怎么样，横山君不允许吗？一周，一周没有kiss过了吧。”锦户干脆把腿缠上横山的腰，试图锁住他的动作。

横山突然心念一转。

“小亮，今天别叫横山君了吧？”

“嗯？那你想听什么？”锦户无辜地望进他的眼睛，舌尖却不安分地舔了舔横山贴在他唇边的手指，让横山倒吸一口凉气。

故意的，绝对是故意的。

心里这么想，脸上却带上了笑。“那我来帮小亮想起来吧。”

“喂，已经够了吧……”锦户从手臂的缝隙里看着埋头在他胸前的横山，想要直接推开，又发现已经被房间里越来越浓郁的牛奶味信息素逼得四肢发软，横山的动作又让他忍不住惊喘一声，想捂嘴也来不及。

“别急，才刚刚开始，更何况，小亮很喜欢我这样不是吗？”横山干脆直接用膝盖压制住身下人双腿越来越无力的动作，手臂发力扣住了他的腰，露出一个很坏的笑容。

身体和心理双重的被压制感和胸口传来的酥麻快感终于让锦户眼泛泪光，同时，那种令人羞耻的，渴望被填满、占有的空虚感越来越强烈。

“别哭，亮。”横山终于抬起头，怜爱地吻了吻被泪水沾湿的眼睫。锦户抽泣着用双臂环住他的肩膀，试图把他拉向自己，红肿的乳尖接触带着凉意的胸膛，又让他自己忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“横山君……抱我……”锦户忍着强烈的羞耻感，再次坐上了横山的大腿，甚至主动抓起他的手贴在自己的胸口，那令人羞耻的液体没有了浴袍的遮挡，很快就把床单搞得湿粘不已。

然而横山不为所动。

“这里没有横山君。”横山黑沉沉的眼睛在刘海下发着迫人的光芒。

嗓子都哑了，骗人的吧……锦户昏沉的大脑困惑地想，他讨好地从那人侧颈一路吻到唇边，再从唇边吻到发红的耳根，最后在耳边留下几乎微不可闻的，那人或许想听到的那个词语。

“kimi君……”

理智瞬间断了线，横山想起了初见，想起了吃西瓜的夏夜，想起化了一手的刨冰和黏糊糊却谁也不舍得先放开的牵手，想起隔着肉香的烟雾看到的羞怯的笑，想起锦户逐渐拔高的身材长开的脸，和令人遗憾的疏远的那些时光。

他隔着一层透明的泪壳和怀里的锦户发狠般地对视，是近在眼前，也像隔了二十年。横山埋头在那瘦瘦的胸膛上蹭去泪水，发红的眼睛弯出一个明锐的笑。

“嘿，户君。”

“我还，以为，你忘了这个名字呢……”难言的复杂情愫和升腾的欲望让此刻锦户的脸呈现出一种病态的嫣红，他直起身用力抱住横山，下巴抵住他柔软的发顶。

“kimi君，我很高兴。”

横山想去吻他被咬出牙印的嘴唇，却被锦户轻轻推开，下一刻他感觉到一个潮湿软热的地方抵上了他不知何时已硬得发疼的下身，锦户又在轻轻地发抖，连带着横山觉得自己也跟着颤栗起来。

“户君，直接这样会伤到你的……”他像哄孩子似的轻抚锦户的后背，试图让他平静下来。然而这似乎让锦户误会了什么，沉下腰直接把柱体吃进了半个。

突如其来的快感让两人的动作一时停滞，紧致的内壁邀请似地吸吮着茎身，浓郁的香甜气息拉扯着神经，让横山莫名口干舌燥。锦户不知所措的表情强烈刺激着他的欲望，他不得不努力按捺住粗暴抽插的冲动，感觉到环着他肩膀的手臂颤抖着收紧。

终于被填满的感觉让锦户忍不住发出满足的叹息，然而身体深处那种奇异的酥麻感愈发强烈，他试图继续，却发现腰上已经没了力气，整个人软倒在横山胸前。后者趁机掐住他的髋骨，看着锦户失神的双眼一按到底。

“太……太深了……”锦户抽泣着推拒横山的动作，后穴却诚实地收紧，本能地分泌出更多透明香甜的体液，把相连的地方打湿得一塌糊涂。二人上半身紧贴的姿势让横山只能试探着小幅度动作，很快就让锦户哽咽的鼻音染上了别的色彩，大腿紧紧夹住他的腰。横山顺势俯身，让锦户的后背接触到柔软的床垫。

“kimi君……”

“我在。”

“想看着kimi君……”锦户努力把横山压向自己，汗湿的脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭横山的脸颊。

横山又吻了他的唇，是很纯洁的，只有嘴唇摩擦的，初吻的那种吻。修长的手指抚上已经被前液打湿的前端，最敏感的地方同时被夹击让锦户呜咽着在床垫上收紧身体，又被白皙的手掌抚平。横山一向看不得锦户哭，然而身下人连胸口都泛上红潮，生理性泪水在床单上洇出深色圆圈的模样，让他不禁加重了顶撞的力度，终于逼出了舒爽远大于痛苦的呻吟。顶端擦过内壁某处时锦户的指甲突然嵌入了他的背肌，横山在微微的痛感中转着圈研磨，感觉包裹着自己的嫩肉痉挛着收紧，锦户侧过脸急促地喘息，脖颈到肩膀的线条像一把被拉开的弓。横山用舌尖在暴露在空气中的脆弱腺体上轻轻画了个圈，锦户明显地瑟缩了一下，在横山的背部留下对称的暧昧红印。

“来标记吧，户君。”锦户从没被横山用这种凌厉的眼神注视过，被他打趣过的牛奶味信息素此刻迫人得不可忽视。

“我们不是，标记过吗……”万一不是我想的那个意思呢？锦户咬住了下唇。

“永久标记，户君愿意吗？”横山依然看着锦户，只有他自己知道这一刻他心里是慌的，但他总有一种自信，他不会得到和心愿不同的回答，

锦户也看着横山，青春期过后他就再也没叫过他哥哥了。他固执地喊着“横山君”“横山”，私心却希望他们能永远是彼此的“kimi君”和“户君”。他在这种别人看来无关紧要的小事上执拗得要命，因为这是他和横山专属的称呼，是不一样的。

锦户深吸了一口气。

“我愿意。”

他没错过这一刻横山眼里像烟花一样绽放的欣喜光芒，他们像久别重逢一样紧紧地，久久地拥抱。锦户沾了泪水的双唇吻起来又甜又苦，肌肤相贴的地方火热到颤栗。横山把锦户的双腿架在自己肩头，揉了揉有些硌手的膝盖，顺势向腿根吮出一串深红的吻痕。锦户似乎是有些不好意思看，红着眼皮和鼻尖垂下头，留给横山一个静默的俯视角。

他们还是继续了这个被锦户抗议“太深”的姿势，仅仅是进入内腔的动作就让横山觉得头皮发紧，锦户一动不动地躺着喘息，眼神是散的，横山摸他的脸，摸到满手潮湿，泪水汗水混在一起，横山几乎产生了锦户在融化的错觉。他试探着动了一下，锦户立刻倒吸了一口气。

“是不是很疼？疼就不做了……”横山微微偏头，试图阻止即将流进眼睛的汗。

锦户滚烫的手用力攥住他的手臂，脸上的表情像哭也像笑：“不……不是疼……”

卧室中间的大床上像是翻起了浪，手机被扔在客厅，屏幕明明灭灭几次，没有人去管。横山用力抱住锦户，犬齿刺进腺体，包裹着他的地方颤抖地收紧，又被火热膨胀地撑开。他们额头抵着额头，静静地长长的接吻，昏暗的房间里，感觉不到时间的流逝。

第二天，横山和锦户都请了假。

第三天也是。

第四天两个人并排出现在走廊上，没有牵手，只是偶尔肩膀会撞上。这时候他们就会抿着嘴看着对方笑，直直地对视着，好像要比一比谁会先移开目光。

他们走进乐屋时大仓正和安田挤在一起看杂志，闻声夸张地扇了扇风：“哇，banana juice。”

安田也抬起头，笑容有点戏谑：“这首歌现在更应景了，打算什么时候再唱一遍啊？”

锦户笑笑：“已经追上了。”

他们都知道指的是什么。


End file.
